


Heaven Tonight

by Elenari



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate City Elf Origin, Arranged Marriage, Canon Divergence, City Elf Origin, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Love at First Sight, One Shot, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenari/pseuds/Elenari
Summary: My interpretation of a female Tabris' wedding day/night had the tragic events of the canon story not occurred.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Much of the dialogue, layout, and events will be true to the actual City Elf Origin dialogue, with a few tweaks for realism. Obviously, I realize arranged marriages wouldn't have this perfect of an outcome, this soon into meeting someone. But it's always fun to write some shameless smut with feelings - I really liked Nelaros (the little bit we saw of him) and I was quite sad about his fate.

The soft glow of dawn crept its way through the gap of the bedroom curtains, warming Laia's bare shoulder. She stirred slightly, somewhere between sleep and consciousness despite the gentle breeze and birdsong that urged her to open her eyes. Her eyelids began to flutter as she became aware of a presence at her bedside.

“Wake up, Cousin! Why are you still in bed? It’s your big day!”

Reluctantly, she pushed herself upright to see her cousin Shianni smiling down at her. Butterflies began to dance in her stomach as she fully awoke, remembering what day it was.

“Shianni…”, she trailed off. “I… must have overslept."

“Yes. Your father and I figured you deserved it. You DO remember what today is, don’t you?”, Shianni probed. Her pixie hair was already adorned with hemp cord and beads; fairy locks, she called them. Shianni’s fiery red hair was a perfect feature to match her feisty personality. Despite being opposites in more ways than one, the girls were inseparable growing up, more so like sisters than cousins.

Laia slowly pivoted, sitting on the edge of her bed with her feet lightly brushing against the cool floorboards. “I think it may be someone’s wedding,” Laia responded playfully, successfully hiding her apprehension.

“A DOUBLE wedding! I can’t believe you and Soris are both getting married. Buuuut, that’s what I came here to tell you! Your betrothed, Nelaros. He’s here early!” Shianni could barely contain her excitement as she reached down to pull Laia up from her sitting position.

Laia felt her knees grow weak, almost in disbelief. The reality of everything began to sink in, but she stood up straight as Shianni held her hands in celebration. “That’s great. I’m glad they arrived safely,“ her voice wavering a bit.

“I know, you’re so lucky!”, Shianni beamed, though noting her cousin’s anxiety welling up as she looked down at the floor. Shianni pulled her close to her in a tight embrace. “Hey… it will be ok. I know this is a big step, but I think this is a great match, cousin.” Shianni smelled of fresh linen and citrus. Laia breathed it in deep and it comforted her, though a single tear fell down her cheek. Heaving out a quick breath, she chuckled, “I’m sure you’re right, Shianni.”

“All right, I’ll stop tormenting you. I should go talk to the other bridesmaids and find my dress. I warmed water for your bath for you,” she said turning to leave. “Oh! Soris said that he’ll be waiting for you outside. So move it!”

Laia watched Shianni skip out of the bedroom and then shortly after heard the front door close. She began collecting her soaps, oil blends, and a towel then headed out her side door to where the bath was. Her childhood home was nestled in a corner of the alienage, with quite a few trees surrounding it. When the day was nice and the weather agreed, she would bathe outdoors. The area was in a concealed nook between the house and trees, so privacy was never an issue. Being amongst nature and feeling the wind in her hair was where Laia felt the most calm.

She carefully placed her things upon the small bench near the bath and began to pour the buckets of warm water into the wooden tub. She started to reflect on her life here. She was born and raised in this very house. So many memories flooded into her mind. Life in the alienage was hard and her people had a humble way. But in this setting, she learned important lessons on life, happiness, and friendship. Her community was tight-knit and loyalty was valued highly. She reached for a small bottle of lavender oil, dispensing a few drops into the bath water while feeling grateful for the people in her life. Slipping out of her nightgown and small clothes, she shivered as the wind kissed her bare flesh, sending goosebumps down her arms and back. The warm water felt inviting as she sunk her way down into the tub. A small wooden bowl was within reach, and she used it to slowly pour water over her dark hair, as she continued to reminisce about her childhood.

 

* * *

 

Laia slipped her mother’s white dress over her head. It was adorned with simple lace and capped sleeves. The dress was perfect; close-fitting around her torso, and then cascading slightly from her hips in a flowy fashion. Her hair now dry, she began to work on a loose half-braid leaving a few wisps of hair to frame her face, and the rest of her wavy locks to fall down her back and shoulders. She quickly stepped into a simple pair of slippers, took a deep breath, and opened the door to leave her room.

She immediately spotted her father leaning over some papers. He heard her approach and turned, adjusting a single braid behind his tapered ear.

“Ah, my little girl. It’s… the last day I’ll be able to call you that,” his voice bittersweet. “You look beautiful, just like your mother. She made that dress for our wedding day. How I wish she was here today to see you in it. She would be so very proud.” His eyes were thoughtful, happy. But also sad and wistful. He pulled her close to his chest and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

“Me too, Father. I admit, I feel a bit lost without her today. But Shianni has been a big help, so I am grateful.” He smiled warmly.

“All right, time for you to go find Soris. The wedding will begin in the early afternoon, so I must continue preparations. I don’t want you two escaping,” he said shaking his finger playfully.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be on my way,” she smiled.

Laia wasn’t angry about the reality of her arranged marriage. It was tradition among her people. She understood that with so little contact between the alienages and so little opportunity for travel, her people’s best interests were put in the elders to match the young adults. Despite the majority of marriages being arranged, most unions were loving and wholesome. Laia's parents were a golden example of this. She fondly remembered her parents’ deep and trusting bond and the love they shared with one another as she strolled through the village.

She had heard only nice things about Nelaros, her father having met him once himself. He was the son of a good family hailing from the alienage in Highever. An accomplished smith, he made a stable and good living. This was something not taken for granted amongst city elves. The dowry had been paid for, the Chantry permit in hand. Yet, it was still an emotional time for her and she was a bundle of nerves no matter how she tried to calm herself.

  
The alienage was bustling with people, many stopping briefly to congratulate her. She noted a few faces she did not recognize. Most likely people from Highever visiting for the wedding. She passed underneath the Vhenadahl, the large oak tree at the heart of the alienage. She caught sight of Valendrian, the village elder speaking with the Chantry sister that would preside over the wedding. The sweet smell of flowers wafted the air as she passed by the gardens, and next to them the house that she would live in with Nelaros. As is custom, the village men pitch in to help build the home and the women help to decorate it in time for the new couple after their wedding. She had seen the inside a few times, but wasn’t allowed to live in it until she was married.

  
Finally, she saw Soris in full wedding garb pacing nervously around the gate. She smirked, chuckling slightly. He stiffened into an upright stance when she approached, trying to act calm. “Well, if it isn’t my lucky cousin. Care to celebrate the end of our independence together?” he said with a smirk.

She raised an eyebrow, sensing his own apprehension. Somehow, it was comforting that she wouldn’t be doing this alone. “Are you… getting cold feet, Soris?” she teased. “Don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll be fine.”

His expression turned serious. “That’s easy for you to say. Apparently, your groom is a dream come true. My bride sounds like a dying mouse.”  
Despite his serious expression, she almost laughed aloud. She contained herself with a smile. She reached her hand out to his shoulder. “I am sure she’s quite nice,” Laia retorted with confidence.

He laughed, then heaved a sigh. “Great. I’ll spend the next 60 years with a “nice” girl who stores away grains for the winter…”  
Her mind was already wandering, contemplating Soris’ statement. _"Apparently your groom is a dream come true."_ She found herself curious and a bit excited to meet Nelaros. Soris broke her thoughts by nudging her slightly as he began walking towards the village again.

“Let’s go introduce you to your dreamy betrothed,” he teased. As they walked down the path, Shianni ran up now dressed in her gown. She put her arm around Laia’s neck, not breaking their gate.

  
“Look what I made you!” Shianni held out a delicate, but very well made flower crown. There were water droplets on it, most likely to keep the flowers supple and fresh. The flowers were “lily of the valley”, Laia's favorite. Shianni halted their walk, and stepped in front of her to place the flower crown upon her head. She adjusted a few strands of hair, then gave a toothy grin. “You look absolutely gorgeous!” she said excitedly as she pulled her in for another hug.

Laia smiled, feeling so touched at the gesture. “Shianni… thank you… really. It brings me so much happiness to have both of you here with me today.” They all began walking again towards the Vhenadahl, Soris and Shianni cracking jokes back and forth.

She spent a few minutes exchanging pleasantries with a few guests, then was pulled to the side by Soris. It was then her gaze landed on a young man and woman.

“Laia, this is Valora, my betrothed”. A mousey, but nice looking girl bowed to her, smiling. “Well met, Laia. I am so happy to meet you!” she chirped. She wore a green print dress, with simple but beautiful embellishments. Laia smiled, bowing her head in acknowledgement.

“Well met, Valora...”, she answered, her gaze shifting to the man next to Soris’ bride. He was tall for an elf, with hair like golden grain and striking features. His blue eyes were kind and his gaze fixed on her. She smiled slightly, stunned by his appearance. She was surprised by how attracted she was to him. Hoping her now racing heart wasn’t so obvious, she calmed herself. “And this must be Nelaros. I am so happy to finally meet you,” she said with sincerity.

He smiled, bowing his head. “I am a lucky man to be so warmly welcomed.” His voice was equally sincere, and smooth. He kept his gaze on her as Soris chuckled. “I’m sure you two have much to discuss,” he gestured for Valora to step to the side to give them a few moments.

 

* * *

 

Nelaros gave a shy grin, finally looking down at his feet. He could scarcely believe how beautiful she was. He had met Laia's father 6 months earlier and he had described his daughter. However, he could never quite picture her in his mind. At best, he never anticipated this. She was the most beautiful person he’d ever seen, to the point of it all feeling so surreal. She wore a flowing, white dress, with delicate sleeves that capped her shoulders. She had long, dark hair that contrasted with her pale skin. It was only as he glanced up to speak that he noticed the color of her eyes, which reminded him of the sea. He felt he could stay lost in them, but found himself brought back to reality as she shyly looked away.

“Well, here we are… are you nervous?” he inquired, breaking the silence. She glanced back up, looking pensive, then meeting his gaze.

“I am a bit, but I feel much better now that we’ve met.” Her voice was soft, but clear and direct. She seemed a bit shy, like himself, but polite and thoughtful.

He smiled sincerely. “I thought I’d stay calm, but finally seeing you has made me…” he trailed off. “Well, let’s just say I’m not calm.”

  
She nodded in agreement. “I understand. Things will only get better though. How do you feel about moving here from Highever?” She seemed concerned, a genuine look in her eyes.

  
“It was difficult leaving Highever, as I grew up there. But the elders spoke very highly of you. And rightfully so. Denerim itself seems much more friendly than Highever. Perhaps because it’s much larger. It seems elves have more privacy here. I am grateful for how welcoming everyone has been.” He glanced around the courtyard, amazed by how everyone was pitching in to make his wedding a special day.

Soris returned, taking Laia’s arm. “Come Cousin, they’ll want to finish getting ready. The ceremony will start within the hour.”

“We’ll see you two in a bit,” Valora sang. With a nod, and a smile, he took his leave to get ready for the ceremony.

 

* * *

 

 The village gathered under the Vhenadahl. A bard began playing the harp as Soris and Laia approached their spouses-to-be. Valora pulled Soris to her by his arm, making a joke that she was glad he didn’t try to run away.

  
“No, I’m here… with Nelaros’ blushing bride in tow,” he whispered as Valendrian and the sister took their places.

Laia took her place at Nelaros’ side. He looked down at her, smiling. She smelled of lilies. “You look radiant,” he whispered as he took her hand.  
Everyone grew silent and Valendrian addressed the people. “Friends and family, we gather here today not only to celebrate this joining, but also our bonds of kin and kind.”

The ceremony was lovely. Soris and Valora were joined first. Then Nelaros and Laia. The Chantry sister blessed them, and he bent down to kiss her cheek, as is tradition. She felt her heart pound in her chest, and her cheeks flush. The ceremony itself ended with the couple greeting their parents together, as husband and wife. She hugged her father and kissed him on the cheek.

The rest of the afternoon and early evening were spent in celebration. There was feasting and dancing. It was somewhat of a blur for both Laia and Nelaros. She almost couldn’t keep track of how many people stopped by to wish her well. Nelaros stayed close to her side, his hand on her lower back, or entwined with hers.

  
Eventually, they had the opportunity to dance together. As he placed his hand on her small waist, he couldn’t help but be in awe that this was real. This was the person he was going to spend the rest of his life with, the mother of his children. He felt his heart pound at the prospect.

As the night carried on, Laia and Nelaros found themselves finally alone at the edge of the party. Music still played, and people still danced. They were both happy to be unnoticed for the time being. She turned to him, smiling. “Would you like to take a walk?”

Laia and Nelaros strolled around the garden, aglow with fireflies. Being far from the party now, they seemed relaxed in each other’s company. Both walking barefoot in the grasses, they talked about everything and nothing. She told him of her childhood; of her mother’s death when she was small, of her herbalism studies, and life in Denerim. He told her about his family and upbringing in Highever, his smithing experience and ambitions within the trade. She looked down at the ring on her finger. It was beautiful, with leaves intricately etched on the band. Nelaros had crafted it himself for her. She smiled and looked up, noticing his gaze fixed on her. She felt the butterflies in her stomach return as the firefly light lit up his features in the darkness. He reached down and cupped her cheek with his palm. His hand was warm and inviting against her flesh.

“You are so beautiful… ,” he said softly. She stepped closer to him, loosening her grip on the loosely-knitted shawl around her shoulders. She could feel herself growing so fond of him, despite only meeting him today. He had an aura of honesty and sincerity that made her feel safe. Despite others in her life telling her she was beautiful, he looked at her in a way that no one else had which surprised her. As the gap between their bodies closed, he began to stroke her cheek with his thumb. She closed her eyes, leaning into his hand.

There were a few moments of silence, and then their lips met, as if it came to both of them naturally. The kiss was soft and warm. His lips explored hers carefully, as she reached her hands up to his face, then around his neck. He felt himself shudder at her touch, as he pulled her closer to him. Her shawl began to fall from her shoulders, but she didn’t care. As their lips finally parted, she just looked in his eyes, feeling dizzy. Without a word, she took his hand and led him to their new home.

As they entered their bedroom, she turned towards him and he was already kissing her again. She felt nervous and thrilled, all at once. Her heart pounded against her ribs, and she almost felt as if the room was spinning. “Nelaros…” she said breathlessly.

He stopped, taking a step back. “I’m sorry, I didn't mean to go so fast…” he said, a look of sadness and slight regret contorting his features.

“No…”, she whispered. “I just… have never done this before. I’m… a little nervous.” Her voice wavered a bit. Her lips and cheeks were flushed lightly, making her look ethereally beautiful in the candlelight.

  
“Nor I,” he said in understanding. “We don’t have to….”

“I want to…”, she interrupted, her eyes intense. He pulled her close to him again, kissing her deeply. His lips moved down to her jawbone, and then to her neck. He breathed in the scent of lavender in her hair, sighing in want. His hands moved up from her waist to her shoulders, slipping down the capped sleeves of her dress. Running his fingertips ever so lightly down her arms, she felt a jolt of electricity shoot through her body, and a warmth settle in her belly.

  
She slid her hands under his shirt, running her fingertips over his sides as she pulled it up and over his head. His breath hitched at her touch, and he pressed his lips into hers again, keeping himself under control. He moved his hands back up her arms and around her back pulling the fabric of her dress down. He only had to pull a bit, as the dress slid its way down her body on its own, landing in a pile around her feet. She stood nearly naked before him, only in her small clothes. She backed up slightly towards the bed, keeping her eyes on him and pulling him towards her, only stopping as the back of her legs hit the bedframe.

Nelaros pressed his body into hers and she could feel him throbbing in his clothes. She let out a soft groan, feeling the warmth in her belly smolder. Pulling back, she began to remove her breast band. He sighed heavily when it fell to the floor, feeling heat rush to his cheeks. Her breasts were milky-white, and supple. A chilled breeze caressed her nipples as the flickering candlelight cast ghost-like shadows on the walls around them.

Nelaros drank everything in, staring in complete awe and adoration. Laia reached one hand back, untying the half-braid, allowing her hair to fall freely, the ends lightly brushing against her nipples. As she rested her hands back down at her sides again, he moved in closing the space between their bodies. She closed her eyes as she felt his warm, firm chest against hers. Flesh again flesh. He pressed his lips against hers again, slipping his tongue against hers conservatively. She responded by pressing harder into him. He took that as a signal to deepen the kiss. She felt a slippery wetness between her legs, a throbbing that made her whole body ache. She fell back onto the bed, him falling in between her legs.

“I want you…” he breathed into her neck. "Touch me," she whispered back, her voice lustful. He began running his strong, calloused hands down her body lingering around her breasts. Gently teasing a nipple between his fingers, he leaned down taking it between his lips. Laia closed her eyes, getting lost in the sensation and all of the new feelings racing through her every cell. Suckling one nipple thoroughly, Nelaros moved to the other giving it the same amount of attention, alternating with little love bites. 

Laia took his hands and directed them at her remaining small clothes, urging him to pull them off. He curled his fingers in the waistband and slowly pulled them down, leaving her completely exposed. Fumbling with his own waistband, he pulled his own pants off letting them fall carelessly to the floor at his feet. 

He wanted to make sure she was completely ready for him. He was inexperienced, but he knew that the first time can be uncomfortable and even painful for a woman. He focused so intensely on being mindful and not letting his lust overwhelm him. Leaning back down over her, he settled himself between her legs. He rubbed against her, feeling the wetness in that sacred place even through his small clothes. She responded in kind, grinding her pelvis into him, feeling that he was impossibly hard. 

He began littering kisses along her jaw and down her neck, biting and suckling as he went. 

After some time, rubbing and grinding into each other drove them mad. Laia started yanking at this small clothes. He obliged by removing them, letting out his aching erection, the tip beading with his own aching need. His throbbing cock stood straight up, the foreskin pulled back slightly revealing the pulsating head slick with his juices. Her breathing slowed as she took in the sight. He looked down at her form, both a hunger and a tenderness overwhelming him. She reached down, rubbing her palm against the slippery tip. Nelaros shuddered at her touch, and she could feel the blood pulsate through the smooth, veiny flesh of his cock. She began to spread his weeping manhood from the tip down the shaft, pumping slowly. 

He leaned down to her, cupping her cheek with his hand, then moving his thumb to her lips, feeling her pulse in the tender flesh. He looked into her eyes as he guided himself to her entrance, feeling the heat emanating from her. Feeling how slippery she was, he began to bury himself into her slowly, starting with just the tip to gauge her comfort levels.

Laia gasped at first, then a pleasurable moan rolled out from her throat. The sound was music to his ears, and suddenly nothing else existed in this moment. It was as if there were no one else in this world but the two of them. He pushed himself in deeper, feeling her tense slightly. Any fear that he had hurt her dissipated because she then pulled his body even closer to her, kissing him deeply. As their lips were locked, he gave an uncontrolled jerk, thrusting himself into her. He felt her recoil slightly, but relax again once he was completely sheathed inside of her. Instead of thrusting right away, he grinded his hips into hers to allow her to get used to feeling him. He cradled her body, curling his arms up around her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around him, enjoying the feeling of his strong muscles enveloping her. Nelaros felt her hips buck, as her velvety flesh tightened around him. Unable to hold himself back, he began to thrust involuntarily; the two of them rocking back and forth as they clung to one another.

She was surprised at how much she began to enjoy the sensation. She felt a little pain at first, but the pressure between her legs was gaining relief every time he thrust into her. She arched her back, pushing her hips against him, rubbing her most sensitive bud into his pelvis. The friction from her own thrusts threatened to drive him over the edge and a growl escaped this throat, low and primal.

Their bodies moved against each other so sweetly, the sound of their lovemaking drowning out the world around them. Laia could feel an intense pressure beginning to come to a peak. She began to whimper as she felt a tightening from her belly down to her loins. Nelaros wanted to stop for a moment to keep himself from coming undone so fast, but she kept grinding her hips into him, driving him over the edge and herself at the same time. Unable to control himself, he began to roughly pound into her, feeling her hardened nipples against his chest. She let out a moan against his neck that nearly sounded like a cry, as he felt her slippery walls clamp tightly around his swollen cock. He let out a deep moan as he frayed around the edges, spilling his seed deep within her. 

Breathing heavily, Nelaros collapsed to her side, pulling her close to him. They lay intertwined and trembling, kissing each other tenderly through the aftershocks. “I love you,” he whispered as he looked into her eyes. She reached up to stroke his face, as if she were memorizing all of the curves by heart, then kissed him again. “And I love you…” His heart burst at the seams to hear her say that. Their bodies grew heavy and warm, as they were both lulled to sleep by a symphony of crickets.


End file.
